Evillious Chronicles
right|270px Las Evillious Chronicles son una expansiva serie de fantasía oscura multimedia conceptualizada por Akuno-P, originalmente fue narrada en una canción utilizando el software Vocaloid. La Historia de Evillious se compone de una serie interconectada e historias individuales que son, ya sea trágico o macabro en la naturaleza, y emplea motivos arquetípicos de la Mitología Clásica, la Historia Medieval y Cuentos de Hadas. Historia Diseño Mientras que el nombre Evillious no estaba apegado a la serie hasta más tarde, la primera canción de Evillious conocida, Juego de Palabras, se publicó en Nico Nico Douga por mothy el 8 de marzo de 2008. Posteriormente, mothy continuó con los nuevos lanzamientos, incluyendo a The Daughter of Evil, aunque la historia no ganó mucha atención a pesar de su tono caprichoso todavía con su peculiar trama. Luego, el 29 de abril, menos de un mes después de la liberación de thumb|210px|The Daughter of Evil: La canción más destacada de mothy.The Daughter of Evil, mothy publica tanto su continuación como su contraparte apodado The Servant of Evil. Ganando popularidad instantánea, la inesperada tragedia detrás de The Daughter of Evil, Mothy solidificó las dos canciones como clásicos y continuaría para ganar popularidad en los siguientes meses mientras liberaba la tercera línea en la serie y más tarde publica de nuevo las dos primeras canciones con los módulos mejorados, Rin y Len ACT 2. Con muchos más seguidores que antes , "Akuno-P", comenzó la elaboración de las ideas de la trama de la serie en agosto, describiendo a los personajes y sus acciones con mayor detalle. Dos meses después, mothy continuó publicando obras y lanzó una nueva canción en celebreación del primer "cumpleaños" de Rin y Len, titulada "Re birthday" el 27 de diciembre de 2008. De inmediato, la especulación conectaba con el sirviente aparecido en The Servant of Evil y Mothy mismo hizo alusión a una conexión, aunque nunca hizo una declaración acerca de si era o no parte de la serie. En este momento, la idea de la serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales ya estaba siendo perfeccionada mientras mothy creaba una historia mucho antes de venir a buen término. Conexiones en crecimiento Usando a MEIKO para la interpretación vocal, mothy publicó Evil Food Eater Conchita el 5 de marzo de 2009 y ya se había finalizado la idea y dirección que él planeó para esta serie acerca de los Siete Pecados Capitales. El 23 de marzo, The Servant of Evil había alcanzado un millón de visitas en Nico Nico Douga, en menos de un año desde su lanzamiento. Meses después de este anuncio, Akuno-P lanzó Moonlit Bear el 22 de junio. Los aficionados se quedaron perplejos por la narración de la historia y se dieron cuenta de su conexión implícita a su obra anterior, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night. El 28 de noviembre, The Daughter of Evil llegó a más de un millón de visitas en Nico Nico Douga, y la serie ya se estaba expandiendo en obras musicales y cosplay. Para el grupo de teatro, mothy proporcionó una nueva canción inédita relativa a los gemelos llamados Twiright Prank, cantada por la proveedora de voz de Rin y Len, Asami Shimoda. A principios de diciembre, The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka fue puesto en libertad, llegando a más de cien mil de visitas durante la época de Navidad. Para dar comienzo a enero, mothy continuó lanzando nuevas canciones durante todo el comienzo de 2010 y comenzó a anunciar el Bosque del Mal, entre sus álbumes más notables hasta ese punto. thumb|left|258px|Imagen de Engranaje en Heartbeat ClocktowerLanzado poco después de su anuncio era Heartbeat Clocktower, el cual llamó la atención debido a los personajes y temas similares a los de otras canciones de mothy. Los fans de inmediato comenzaron a especular una conexión, una más fortalecida por las similitudes entre Banica Conchita y el Amo del Cementerio en la canción del mismo nombre que aparece en Evils Bosque. Evillious Revelado Poco después, el 26 de julio, The Madnees of Duke Venomania fue lanzado como la cuarta entrega de la serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales y se hizo inmensamente popular. Menos de una semana después, mothy anunció la primera novela ligera como parte de la serie La Hija del Mal, en base a su clásico original. Escrito de explicar plenamente la historia de la princesa del mal y su sirviente, las novelas utilizarían los nombres que se utilizaban anteriormente en la adaptación de juegos, salvo para unos pocos, y fue la primera vez en la historia que debía ser explicado a través de un medio literario oficial. Una semana después del lanzamiento de la novela, The Servant of Evil tenía ya más de dos millones de visitas en Nico Nico Douga.thumb|Evils Kingdom: Uno de los mayores éxitos publicados por Mothy Una de las peculiaridades de la novela fue la mención de "Vanika Conchita", y ya que las conexiones se siguieron realizando, mothy anunció en su blog a Evils Kingdom, uno de sus álbumes más grandes y bien publicitados. Promocionaba a los personajes de la serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales Serie, incluyendo dos nuevos temas inéditos, ofreciendo a KAITO y Luka, Judgment of Corrupción y Chrono Story. Con el lanzamiento del álbum en diciembre y la posterior liberación de la segunda novela ligera de mothy, las conexiones perceptibles podían encontrarse como las menciones del Duque Venomania y las canciones en Evils Kingdom. Junto con eso, un personaje mencionado en Judgment of Corrupción, Ma, narró la lista de pistas en el folleto del álbum y las conexiones entre todos los personajes a lo largo de una línea de tiempo atando muchas de las canciones y sus eventos en la región "Evillious", configurando a explicarse las novelas de La Hija del Mal. Como las conexiones hechas anteriormente se realizaron plenamente, Akuno-P publica Chrono Story en su cuenta de Nico Nico en mayo de 2011 y la complementó explicando plenamente que estaba vinculada a Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, Moonlit Beat, y, más tarde, a The Madness of Duke Venomania, además de confirmar que el personaje de Elluka Clockworker que aparece en la canción era la misma que aparecía en las novelas. El 13 de julio de 2011, casi un año después de que la canción de Venomania se publicó, mothy anunció su próximo gran álbum, Evils Court, continuando la historia insinuada en Evils Forest y en Evils Kingdom. El 13 de agosto, The Madness of Duke Venomania logra más de un millón de visitas. En el mes siguiente, la lista de canciones de Evils Court plenamente conecta la ahora nombrada Clockwork Lullaby Series para mothy de otras series y lanza su segunda canción de la serie End of the Four. Complementado por un folleto narrado por Gammon Octo, un personaje que menciona una fecha tan lejana como la liberación de Evils Forest, una gran cantidad de canciones de Mothy se conectaron y el alcance de la trama creció inmensamente. Mirada en el pasado Tras la publicación de la última novela ligera de serie La Hija del Mal en marzo de 2012 y su canción complementaria publicada una semana más tarde, mucho de lo que mothy llama la serie "Evillious" se le dijo de su punto medio, con el contexto, tanto para los momentos anteriores y posteriores de la Historia del Mal no profundizó en lo más profundo. Promoviendo su siguiente novela ligera, basada en The Madness of Duke Venomania, mothy cambió gran parte de sus esfuerzos en el pasado de la historia de Evillious. thumb|left|276px|La misteriosa historia de la madre se hizo conocidaEtiquetando las canciones anteriores a Chrono Story como parte de la "Historia del Pecado Original" mothy antecedió a "Act 1" con el lanzamiento de Escape of the Witch Salmhofer, complementando la madre de los gemelos en Moonlit Bear. Después de que el álbum en sí fue liberado el 11 de agosto de 2012, y el fanbook de la serie de La Hija del Mal fue lanzado a finales de ese mes, más de 800.000 ejemplares de la primera serie de novelas ligeras se habían vendido y fue sucedido poco después por la serie de los Pecados Capitales del Mal, comenzando con la historia del Duque Venomania. Al final del año, en diciembre, mothy sorprendió a los fans con el lanzamiento de Chimidoro Suicchi, que cuenta la historia de una misteriosa paciente que sufría de "Síndrome Hereditario Cultivador del Mal". La canción hizo referencias a los personajes de la Historia del Pecado Original y la condición HER fue mencionada de nuevo en la novela de Venomania lanzado a finales de ese mes. En su blog, mothy reveló el lanzamiento de "Act 2" para la Historia del Pecado Original de casi un año desde el lanzamiento de Act 1. Un mes más tarde, en septiembre de 2013, la segunda novela ligera de la serie de los Pecados Capitales del Mal fue publicada. Poco después, en diciembre, la primera guía de la serie fue lanzada, incluyendo numerosas adaptaciones de cuentos de las canciones de la Historia del Pecado Original y una prosa elaborada en la creación del mundo Evillious. La entrega más tarde también promovió dos nuevas iteraciones de la serie de novelas sobre las canciones Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep y Pierrot NºV. Localización thumb|208px|Mapa de Evillious alrededor del EC 500Las crónicas Evillious se establecen en Bolganio, un continente ficticio en la serie mundial, la mayoría de las acciones tienen lugar a lo largo de su región occidental, Evillious. La historia se extiende por una línea de tiempo de más de 1500 años, haciendo referencia a la creación de su mundo como el "Tercer Período" por el dios Sickle y la encarnación del dios Held como un árbol de más de 500 años antes de que comenzara la historia principal. La región de Evillious utiliza un calendario creado para conmemorar el nacimiento de Hänsel y Gretel, los supuestos salvadores del Reino Mágico de Levianta, antecediendo a cada año con "EC". El calendario se convirtió en el sistema estándar de la región. A lo largo de la historia de Evillious, la tecnología y la política avanzan paulatinamente de manera que recuerda el mundo occidental, desarrollándose desde grandes imperios y dominios medievales hasta países y naciones de una época más moderna. Mientras que los medios de comunicación de las crónicas originales (canciones y series) se destacan principalmente por su cuenta, la historia da un giro en torno a los Siete Pecados Capitales de manera directa o indirectamente afectadas por las canciones. Del mismo modo, muchos de los principales acontecimientos históricos de la región se deben a la influencia de los pecados, sin embargo, son desconocidos en su historia. En el universo de Evillious, la magia es un arte arcana y moribunda que consiste de una potencia sobrenatural, presente en ciertos humanos. Mientras que la magia implica que se pueda aprender de cualquier persona, sólo los que nacen con una fuerte conexión mágica tienen el talento y el potencial para aprender hechizos más avanzados o difíciles. La propia magia consiste en la manipulación de la vida y los elementos, capaz de realizar tareas tan mundanas como la germinación de la flora, a algo tan llamativo como la creación de grandes ríos de fuego. Para los hechizos y rituales complejos, a veces se necesitaba recitar un conjuro. La luna es especialmente importante en el escenario de la magia. Dependiendo de la época del mes, cuando la luna pasa por sus diferentes fases, los hechizos mágicos pueden ser más fuertes o más débiles, y el propio éxito de los hechizos más difíciles y de gran alcance se basan, en gran medida, de la existencia de una luna llena. Después de la destrucción del Reino Mágico, la magia declinó hasta que algunos incluso creían en su existencia, y menos aún la practicaban. Medios de Comunicación Canciones thumb|220px|El Sirviente del Mal, el primer gran éxito de MothyActualmente, hay más de 40 canciones conectadas a las Evillious Chronicles, cinco de las cuales han llegado a más de un millón de visitas en sus archivos originales en Nico Nico Douga. Después del lanzamiento de Juego de Palabras, las canciones pertenecientes a las crónicas fueron puestas en libertad con un fin no secuencial y con poco contexto o con una explicación más allá de breves descripciones del autor. En la actualidad, cinco series oficiales de canciones han sido nombradas por mothy y ha lanzado nueve álbumes o mini-álbumes con canciones de Evillious relacionadas. Varios álbumes proporcionan un folleto complementario, lista de las canciones y sus historias y han añadido una información más detallada en su contexto y de sus contenidos. Listado de Series *Historia del Pecado Original *Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales *Historia del Mal *Clockwork Lullaby Series *Fin de los Cuatro Listado de Canciones Listado de Álbumes Libros 220px|thumb|Anuncio de la serie "The Daughter of Evil"Desde el anuncio de su primera novela ligera en su blog en julio de 2010, mothy ha escrito seis novelas ligeras y escrito varias historias cortas relacionadas con los personajes o acontecimientos. Tras la finalización de su primera serie de novelas, un manual de la compilación de la información de los libros anteriores fue puesto en libertad poco después de que su segunda serie de novelas comenzara su publicación. Las historias presentes en las novelas ligeras siguen los acontecimientos de las canciones y se expanden sobre los personajes y escenarios que aparecen en las serie de canciones. La información proporcionada en cada novela ligera muestra la relación entre todas las canciones, tanto dentro de la serie y las Evillious Chronicles en su conjunto. En los casos en que los personajes de las canciones no tenían nombres o utilizaban un alias, se presentaron nombres oficiales en los libros. Listado de Series Listado de Series *La Hija del Mal *Pecados Capitales del Mal Listado de Libros Listado de Historias Cortas Mangas 220px|thumb|Portada del manga "La Locura del Duque Venomania"Aunque el primer manga oficial basado en una canción de Evillious fue lanzado en la forma de un spin-off de El Sirviente del Mal, no fue hasta el lanzamiento de la segunda novela de La Hija del Mal, que los mangas de Evillious comenzaran a aparecer. La mayoría de las historias de los mangas desarrollaban las sucesos intrascendentes o misteriosos de las novelas ligeras; varias historias paralelas no eran ajenos a la historia que se cuenta en las novelas. Actualmente, dos series de mangas en curso son liberados en relación con los demás en forma mensual por G-Blitz Comics, parodiando a los personajes o acontecimientos de la serie La Hija del Mal. Los capítulos más tarde fueron compilados y puestos en libertad como sus propios volúmenes en febrero de 2014. Una adaptación de las novelas de La Hija del Mal también se comenzó a lanzar como volúmenes independientes, ese mismo mes. Listado de Series *Comedy of Evil Project *La Hija del Mal Listado de Mangas Fandom thumb|220px|Álbum desarrollado por Jounetsu-PTras el éxito de El Sirviente del Mal, muchas canciones de Evillious han recibido interpretaciones fanmade a través de una variedad de medios de comunicación. Debido a los valores actuales de las canciones simplistas de las versiones originales de las canciones tempranas de Mothy, muchos fans han desarrollado sus propios videos de canciones que narraban visualmente la historia basada en su interpretación. Después de la liberación de la serie de la Hija del Mal, varios acontecimientos interpretados por los fans, se mostraron a ser incompatibles con la historia oficial escrita por Mothy. Del mismo modo, existen muchas portadas y fandubs de cantantes y productores Vocaloid dentro del fandom Evillious y alcanzan gran popularidad por su cuenta. Mothy ha mostrado su apoyo a los fans de e incluso ha anunciado otros arreglos de los productores de sus canciones y más tarde colaboró con ellos para las canciones de Evillious, tanto canon y no-canon. Un productor, Jounetsu-P, lanzó todo un álbum dedicado a la Historia del Mal y canciones conectadas a él. Artistas oficiales para Mothy han dibujado ilustraciones y mangas que retratan las interpretaciones de los eventos, incluyendo Memento, de Ichika. Como resultado, muchos fans de la Historia del Mal se mantuvieron en gran parte inconscientes de su cotización en la saga completa o su lugar en las mucho más grande, Evillious Chronicles. Sin embargo, con el lanzamiento de las novelas ligeras oficiales y el manga, los fans de Vocaloid y las canciones individuales de Evillious o series, ayudaron a iluminar y consolidar el fandom de la historia de Akuno-P. Temas Las Evillious Chronicles fuertemente hacen hincapié en la noción del "Mal" y su significado subyacente. A menudo, los personajes son etiquetados como "Malos" y han cometido atroces acciones que sirven como personajes principales con muchas canciones, novelas y mangas que giran alrededor de ellos. Mothy a menudo considera la moralidad de sus personajes frente a la justificación de sus actos e incluso contempla el significado exacto del mal, sobre todo cuando se enfrentan a complejos dilemas morales. thumb|left|160px|La libre voluntad juega un papel muy importante en los destinos de los personajesLos motivos de cada personaje siendo malos es muy variable, siendo retratados desde un personaje más simpático a otros que son completamente monstruosos. La serie también es compatible con la noción de que la tendencia a cometer el mal a veces arraiga en la personalidad de un personaje y los hace más vulnerables o indulgentes para cometer actos negativos contra la humanidad, y en un caso simplemente nacen con el mal. La magia generalmente desempeña un papel en el desencadenamiento de estas tendencias y la plena realización de los resultados de seguir esas líneas pecaminosas de pensamiento. Las historias individuales dentro de las Crónicas juegan con el concepto de la libre voluntad contra el destino, como las acciones de los personajes que dan consecuencia a la real inevitabilidad del futuro. Arraigado profundamente en los temas presentes en las tragedias, muchos personajes tratan desesperadamente de escapar del dolor que han sufrido u olvidar la pérdida de un ser querido, cometiendo el mal para alcanzar sus ideales. Debido a las consecuencias de sus acciones, sus intentos contraproducentes dan lugar a cualquiera de la muerte del personaje, o incluso una mayor pérdida, y finalmente se queda en el mismo lugar desde donde empezó. El engranaje es un símbolo de esa voluntad, como las acciones o la vida de una persona se representan mediante un engranaje en movimiento, causando una reacción en cadena que conduce a la vuelta de otras artes. Los dientes individuales forman la dirección general del destino y las acciones que se han hecho no se pueden cambiar, lo que refleja las consecuencias. A pesar de esto, los temas de la redención están presentes en las obras de Mothy, con un poco de carácter, que lamentó la mala persona que se les dio una grado de perdón a otros. thumb|220px|El engranaje: una imagen recurrente en la serieCoincidiendo con su influencia de la tragedia y lo macabro, Mothy se basa en muchos aspectos de la mitología clásica, incluyendo los nombres y las historias judeocristianas y griegas. Muchos temas antes mencionados se derivan de estas mitologías junto con cuentos de hadas y la otra literatura clásica que Mothy muestra en un tono más oscuro o con un resultado más retorcido. El ajuste de la propia región de Evillious es paralela a la historia clásica y medieval del continente europeo con las ubicaciones geográficas de muchos estados y culturas reflejando los países del mundo real, sobre todo en sus sociedades y la influencia feudal del Imperio Romano. Del mismo modo, la región oriental del continente Bolganio es una reminiscencia a Asia; la percepción de Evillious sobre Snakeland es una reminiscencia de la vista de los europeos sobre el Oriente misterioso y en gran parte inexplorado. Las monarquías y otras potencias imperiales presentes en Evillious son generalmente desacreditadas y muchos son miembros de la nobleza, quienes son retratados como tiránicos o corruptos, incluyendo muchos de los propietarios de los Buques del Pecado. Los restos de la aristocracia en la Unión Estatal de Evillious son retratados como a regímenes corruptos del gobierno. Cronología Inicios del Tercer Período Historia del Pecado Original La Locura del Duque Venomania Evil Food Eater Conchita Historia del Mal Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño La Sastrería de Enbizaka Juicio de la Corrupción y El Cañón de Némesis Fin de los Cuatro Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *El nombre de las Crónicas se deriva de la línea de tiempo del booklet del álbum Evils Kingdom etiquetado "Crónicas de Evillious", enumerando los acontecimientos que ocurren a lo largo de la serie. *Debido a los orígenes de la serie, muchos de los personajes hacen referencia a su representante Vocaloid, como su nombre, apariencia, aspectos de su personalidad, etc. Curiosidades *Mothy siempre se refiere a Evillious Chronicles simplemente como las series "Evillious". Enlaces Externos *The Heavenly Yard *Lista de Reproducción en:Evillious Chronicles Categoría:Historia del Pecado Original Categoría:Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales Categoría:La Locura del Duque Venomania Categoría:Devoradora del Mal Conchita Categoría:La Hija del Mal Categoría:Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono Categoría:La Sastrería de Enbizaka Categoría:Juicio de la Corrupción Categoría:El Cañón de Némesis Categoría:Serie de la Nana del Reloj Categoría:Fin de los Cuatro